


Wherever The Surge May Sweep

by MrToddWilkins



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Correspondence, F/M, Gen, yes this is Sheldonette don’t hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: What if Sheldon and Bernie were childhood friends? What might happen in that universe?Alternate title:How Sheldon Cooper Adopted Cat Valentine
Relationships: Mary Cooper/Charles Veach, Sheldon Cooper/Bernadette Rostenkowski
Kudos: 7





	Wherever The Surge May Sweep

_Dear Bernadette (should I refer to you as Miss or Ms Rostenkowski?),_

_I’m Sheldon Cooper, 7th grader at Robert Gilruth Middle School in El Lago,Texas. My mommy Mary is a homemaker and my stepdaddy Lacy (yes,that’s what everybody calls him) is an astronaut. I’m 10 years old just like you. I enjoy Star Trek,Star Wars,and other sci-fi properties. I have a half-sister named Mallory (but we call her Missy) who’s 3 tomorrow. I also have three step siblings from my stepdaddy. Anthony is 19,Noelle is 14 and June is 6. So it’s two boys in the house versus four girls. My life’s goal is to be a scientist someday, perhaps to walk on the Moon like the Apollo and Athena crews or deploy satellites like the Shuttle crews._

_The reason I’m sending you this is because our teacher assigned us pen pals for the summer and next year as well. I picked your name from a hat. I was hoping to get a boy,but oh,well. Hopefully you can tell me of yourself.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Sheldon Cooper_


End file.
